gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Bond Between Brothers
Long ago, the royal families in the Caribbean were at a constant struggle with one and other. France, and Spain were in the middle of a constant and bloody war. Pearson Wright, King of Spain,, and Jack Bluehawk, King of France were showcasing a perfect example of brother on brother rivalry. The master of the family Johnathan Goldtimbers, had grown tired of the constant bickering between his sons who were half brothers. He was always looked to for mediation for the problems that the brothers encountered. Sometimes he was forced to make insane decisions that he couldn't even process to do. Therefore he dawned a new idea that would change the family forever. The Solution Arises It occurred to Johnathan, that as an aging man he would not be able to hold the family together forever, and wondered how much the war would escalate if he was killed off before his time for power. Therefore he decided to find a young, peaceful, and fair man to replace his role as the mediator. He pondered the subject for many weeks, but the answer finally came knocking on his door. The newly risen apprentice of Lord Benjamin MacMorgan, Ryan Liemieux Blademonk was on his way up in the EITC. He decided to pluck this man out and give him a shot, especially since he had just married one of his stepdaughters. The young man Ryan had just graduated along with many other future famous faces from Lord Captain Leon's United Co. Empire. He decided that picking raw meat off the pile was the best solution. Within the week, Ryan was put into power as the mediator for the two brothers, now his own. Whether he liked it or not, he was going to make peace. Things Take a Turn for the Worst After roughly a month in power, Ryan had successfully solved over 120 small issues, and about 55 big issues between his two brother kings. He gained respect from them both, and was named the Archduke of both France, and Spain. This came with pressure though from his poeple because all the princes, and princesses that had been training to take the spots Ryan fulfilled, did not like the idea of some random EITC thug form the street taking over their glorious countries. At first, Ryan tried to ignore the negativity flying at him. He realized however, that he was hated so much, and that he was so rejected by hiw own family that he almost broke. He went back to the EITC and ran a killing spree of all enemies and became a notorious War Lord. At first he liked his, but he was then visited by what he claims was a spirit of goodwill. However, he was also visited by the spirit of hatred, and destruction. Light, and Dark. Good, and Evil. Yin, and Yang. Eh, you get the point. The two spirits set him back on track by each taking an advance in one of his brothers. The spirit of Light was amplified in Pearson. Just as the Spirit of Darkness was amplified in jack. It was with this, that had gained Ryan the belief of Spiritual Balance. Era of Peace With the spirits amplified in his brothers, Ryan was back to work the next day. Fixing the new, deeper, and more complicate problems between the brothers was not so easy anymore. Sometimes, he even took a side instead of view both sides and coming with a fair decision. Also with the untimely death of his wife, Ryan was distrought and was once again beginning to lose sight of his goal on peace. Eventually it lead to the war of Good, and Evil inside him. In return the war of Good, and Evil stopped between his brothers. All was peaceful in the family, but not in the mind of a now borderline insane man. As he took conflict inside him as his punishment for losing his path, he was resuced by a gesture from the King of Spain, his Light brother Pearson. Pearson took him in, and nursed him back to sanity. All seemed good, but that was all about to change. From One Bad Situation to Another When Ryan remained with Pearson for more than his stay in nursing, Jack began to feel threatend. His evil spirit paranoia had gotten the better of him, and he felt as though Pearson was goin to use Ryan against him in some bizzare way. Pearson had no intentions of doing such, but even his straight word didn't convince the paranoid King of Dark. Therefore, in a swift move, Jack framed Ryan for a crime, and he was banished from the family without a word from Johnathan. This began another civil war, forcing the family to choose sides once more. Tearing apart new and hopeful families, seaparating children siblings, and killing off many heads of loved ones, this war was the greatest tragity in the history of the family. Return of The Mediator Despite his banishings, Ryan did a lot to stop the war in many sections of the Caribbean, he ended fights between commonors through reason, and only used violence for necissary defense. He eventually freed Pearson from his delusions, and Jack was soon to follow. However, the three brothers seemed unable to clear the minds of their minorites. Therefore, for the first time in the history of the family, The three brothers agreed to WILLINGLY divide the family so that loved ones could be together, and the fighting would come to as much of a complete halt as possible. This was done, and because the brothers finally agreed, Yin, and Yang promised to leave them alone and end all the wars on the condition that they rebuild their family bigger, better, and closer than ever on their own. The Three Kings Today, Ryan works with Pearson, and Jack to reunite their family one person at a time as they all serve as mediators for anyone they find issues in. People used to think that the Majorities were the Kings of France, and Spain, and their archduke. They can now however see that the kings stem together from their borther as the unspoken trio. The King of Light, King of Dark, and King of Peace. "The bond between brothers is what keeps this family strong, and makes us who we are." - Johnathan Goldtimbers Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO